


wrapped around your finger

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (very light), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Praise, Sexual Content, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: it's not often that jeno finds his boyfriend like this, insecure and sad. he does his best to fix it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146
Collections: i met you in a dream





	wrapped around your finger

“Injun? Babe?” Jeno comes home to a quiet house, something he’s not used to. Usually Renjun is right there, always with a smile and sometimes with a kiss for him if he’s lucky. But Renjun is nowhere to be found, so Jeno sets off looking for him. He’s not anywhere Jeno thought be would be, so he heads down the hall to their bedroom. The door is open, but the light is off, meaning the light streaming toward him comes from their bathroom. The door is slightly ajar but Jeno still knocks lightly and asks, “Renjun? Baby, are you in there?” He hears a small sniff in return, so he pushes the door open.

Renjun is standing in front of their full length mirror, looking sadly at himself. He looks so broken that Jeno immediately rushes to him and engulfs him in a back hug before asking, “What’s wrong?”

Renjun doesn’t answer, just avoids making eye contact with Jeno in the mirror. He looks at the floor instead and shrugs. 

Jeno detaches himself and spins the smaller boy around, forcing him to look at him. “What’s wrong?” he asks again, and Renjun sighs quietly, and suddenly he looks so small that Jeno pulls him to him again. Renjun wraps his arms around Jeno slowly and mumbles something into the other’s chest. Jeno can barely make out, “I don’t like myself right now.”

Jeno presses his eyes closed for a moment, just to center himself and prevent himself from getting sad, too. The last thing Renjun needs is to feel guilty for making Jeno upset. He shouldn’t, but Jeno knows he will.

Then he pulls back from him and tilts Remjun’s face toward him. Renjun’s eyes are glistening with tears, and so Jeno runs his thumbs under each of his eyes, catching the ones that start to fall.

“I want to feel beautiful again,” Renjun whispers, and Jeno’s heart breaks. Renjun _is_ beautiful, so beautiful it makes his whole body ache. He shakes his head. “Oh, darling,” he murmurs, “don’t you know that you are?”

Renjun buries his face back in Jeno’s chest and grabs onto his shirt, shaking silently as Jeno wraps one arm around his waist and uses the other to run his fingers through Renjun’s hair and down his back. His boyfriend is so rarely like this, so bare, so raw. So _insecure_. Renjun always gets pegged as the confident one, and he usually is. But sometimes his head gets the better of him and Jeno finds him like this, broken and defeated. It always breaks him, too.

They stand like this for a while, until Renjun gets his bearings and looks tearily up at Jeno again. Jeno smiles softly at him and disentangles them, leading Renjun out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. “Jeno, I…” Renjun starts, but Jeno pushes a finger to his lips before he can apologize or try to explain himself. He doesn’t need to. 

“Renjun, you’re beautiful. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” The smaller boy turns red. Jeno lowers his voice to a whisper, leaning slightly toward Renjun and cupping his cheek. “Will you let me show you?” 

⭑

Renjun lies in the middle of their shared bed, feeling embarrassed and self conscious and yet a little giddy at the same time. Jeno stands at the foot of the bed and he pulls his shirt off carefully before climbing onto the bed and kneeling over Renjun’s frame. “Jeno…” Renjun whines, shy at the way Jeno’s eyes rake over his body, “Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.” Jeno chuckles and leans in, so close their noses are almost touching. “I can’t help it, babe. Not when you look so divine.” Renjun rolls his eyes, but Jeno catches his lips in his, kissing him gently. They break apart for a moment. “I love your lips,” Jeno says, and then plants a feather-light kiss on both of Renjun’s cheeks, then his eyelids as they flutter closed. “I love your cheeks, and your eyes.” He kisses his nose. “I love your nose.” Renjun opens his eyes again, in time for Jeno to press a kiss to his forehead. “I love your mind. I love it when you push me, when you challenge me. You make me the best version of myself.”

Renjun rolls his eyes again because Jeno’s being so cheesy, but at the same time he’s glowing under Jeno’s loving words and gentle touches. Jeno moves down and presses kisses to his neck before sucking gently on a spot under his jaw that makes Renjun shiver. “I _love_ your neck. I love that I get to mark you whenever I want and remind everyone you’re mine.” Renjun smacks him lightly for that. “Stop being so possessive, you big oaf,” he mumbles, but Jeno just laughs and licks a stripe up his neck, making Renjun gasp.

Jeno plays with the hem of Renjun’s t-shirt before running his hands up it, feeling the soft flesh of Renjun’s tummy before moving his hands higher and tweaking his nipples. Renjun whines quietly.

Jeno removes his hands and instead starts to lift his t-shirt up, kissing Renjun’s belly button and leaving several other kisses scattered around his stomach. “I love your tummy, baby,” is all he needs to say, because Renjun is already red. He lifts his shirt up higher and slips a hand between Renjun’s back and the bed, so Renjun sits up a little to let Jeno take his shirt off. He flops back down as soon as it’s off and suddenly he feels so exposed, so vulnerable, even though he’s still got his pants on and Jeno is in the same level of undress as he is. Jeno splays his hands over Renjun’s stomach, caressing him. Then he moves up. “I love,” he says, licking around one of Renjun’s nipples, “your chest.” He does the same to his other nipple and Renjun huffs, wrapping one of his legs around Jeno’s. Jeno smiles as he presses kisses up Renjun’s chest, moving higher until he gets to his throat again, mouthing at it gently. 

Jeno sits up again and Renjun already misses being close to him, and then he forgets all about it because Jeno is linking his fingers through Renjun’s belt loops and starting to tug his jeans off. He pauses to press kisses to each of Renjun’s hip bones, and Renjun shivers. “I love your hips, baby,” he says as he grins up at Renjun, and Renjun responds by throwing an arm over his eyes so he doesn’t have to watch what Jeno does next. But he does anyway, because he peeks when he feels Jeno pulling his pants down to his knees, boxers and all, and he whimpers at the cold air hitting him.

Jeno grabs Renjun’s thighs and rubs soothing circles on them with his thumbs, before leaning in to _very_ dangerous territory. But he just gives light kisses to each of Renjun’s thighs, and he makes Renjun sweat when he makes eye contact with him as he kisses Renjun’s inner thighs. “I love your thighs, baby. So much. And your ass, and—” Renjun raises an eyebrow at him, and Jeno looks at him sheepishly— “I love your hole.”

Renjun shrieks indignantly and lobs a pillow at Jeno, but he just laughs and gives him his endearing eye smile and Renjun can’t even be mad. He pretends to be, though, because it means Jeno clambers back on top of him and tries to kiss him, puckering his lips and pressing them to whatever part of Renjun he can.

“Asshole,” Renjun glowers, but he lets Jeno kiss him anyway. He doesn’t even stop him when Jeno slips his tongue into his mouth and bites gently on his lower lip.

After a moment they break apart, breathless, Jeno hovering over him on his elbows and smiling down at him. “I love you, babe, I love every part of you. I love your whole body. I love all of you.” Renjun is feeling shy again, but he still sits up a little to give Jeno another chaste kiss on the lips. They look at each other for a minute, before Jeno blurts out, “You’re so sexy, babe. Can I fuck you now?” 

Renjun raises a hand to smack him but Jeno grabs his wrist and presses a kiss to the back of his hand instead. “You’re insufferable,” Renjun grumbles, but he’s smiling, and then he’s unbuttoning Jeno’s pants, because he wants this too.

Jeno takes off his pants and gets up for a moment, leaving Renjun naked and alone on the bed, but then he’s back before Renjun has time to start getting in his own head again. Jeno returns with lube, which he uses to slick up two of his fingers before spreading Renjun open and pressing the tip of one of his fingers in. “Add another,” Renjun requests immediately, shyly, and he does. Jeno scissors his fingers inside Renjun, opening him up slowly, and Renjun squeaks, fidgeting beneath him. 

“You’re opening up so nicely for me, baby, can’t wait to be inside you,” Jeno murmurs before he adds a third finger. He manages to coax a moan out of Renjun, who lifts his hips a little. “I’m ready, Jen, I want you,” Renjun pleads, forever impatient, linking one leg around Jeno’s waist and pulling him close.

Jeno doesn’t waste time lining up to Renjun’s wet hole, before pushing just the tip in and then pulling back out just to see Renjun’s reaction. Said boy makes a face at him before sitting up and grabbing at Jeno’s cock himself, trying to get it inside of him. Jeno chuckles and grabs both of Renjun’s wrists in one hand, using the other to press against Renjun’s chest and push him back into the mattress. Renjun whimpers “Please Jen, let me feel you inside me,” and Jeno finally fucks into Renjun’s hole, groaning and letting Renjun adjust to his size.

Renjun sighs contentedly at the feeling of being filled, finally, and Jeno finds a good pace fairly quickly. He’s spurred on by Renjun’s noises and the way his face looks when he hits his prostate straight on. One thing about Renjun is that he is _noisy_ during sex, and Jeno absolutely loves it. Just one more thing to add to the list.

Jeno rolls his hips, and Renjun groans quietly. “You’re so tight, baby, I love it,” Jeno gasps, “I swear, you’re perfect.” Renjun blushes. 

“I love you,” Renjun chokes out, wrapping both his legs around Jeno’s waist and trying desperately to push himself down on his boyfriend’s cock. Anything to feel Jeno deeper inside him. 

“I love you too,” Jeno replies breathlessly, reaching to link fingers with Renjun’s own. He thrusts extra hard, and Renjun moans loudly.

Renjun is trying his best to meet Jeno’s thrusts, but Jeno can tell he’s tired, so he hikes Renjun’s hips up a little bit higher, grabbing his ass. 

“Cum inside me,” Renjun gasps, “Please, Jeno. I’m yours, I’m yours.” Jeno is startled, because he’s not used to Renjun like this, so needy and so desperate. It makes him want to fuck him harder, and he does, filling the room with sickening skin-on-skin slapping sounds and gross squelches of lube between them as he murmurs back, “Mine, all mine.” Renjun cries out before he whines, “More, Jen, fuck me like you mean it, show me how much you love me.” 

“God, Renjun, I adore you,” Jeno responds, every word punctuated by a hard thrust into the other boy, “I’m so in love with you.” Renjun seems pleased and clenches down hard around Jeno’s cock, making the other boy hiss. Jeno is so overwhelmed by how beautiful Renjun looks when he’s desperate and how tight he feels that he finally comes, spilling into Renjun the way he wanted.

Renjun nearly cries, feeling Jeno fuck him full of cum, and he comes shortly after, all over Jeno’s abdomen. Jeno flops on top of him immediately, and Renjun shrieks. “Get off of me! You’re going to crush me,” he whines, but Jeno just shuts him up with several sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. 

They lie in bed for a while, tangled up in one another. Eventually, Renjun musters up the strength to say “Thank you, Jeno. For everything.” Jeno smiles softly down at him and ruffles his hair. “Anytime, baby. I mean it. I love you.” Suddenly, he notices the mischievous twinkle in Renjun’s eyes, and he’s nervous. He never knows what to expect with Renjun.

“Let me…” Renjun starts, dragging a hand down Jeno’s chest, “Let me show you how grateful I am.” Before Jeno can even register what’s happening, Renjun is on his knees, bent over in between Jeno’s thighs.

“Renjun I’m not going to get hard again don’t try anyth— Oh fuck, that’s good.”

Renjun just smirks to himself and keeps going.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really like this but i needed to get it out of my drafts before i deleted it forever ❤️


End file.
